Hoy los cielos lloran por ti
by Wakatta
Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos de Draco Malfoy ante el lecho de muerte de su amor. Pequeña sorpresa al final.


**Hoy los cielos lloran por ti**

**Género:** T. Angustia/Romance.

**Advertencia:** Draco/Harry, Shonen-ai, slash... Si no te gusta, sal de aquí. Ahora bien, si eres un masoca homófobo no es mi problema :)

**Nota de la autora:** Aunque estoy embarcada en otro fic, me apeteció desconectar un poco y escribir una idea que me vino a la mente el otro día. Es un oneshot, escrito del tirón, y bastante triste, producto de una idea rara que cruzó por mi cabeza. A pesar de que los lectores de _Lucharé a tu lado_ puedan encontrar algún (ejem) paralelismo, aclaro que no tiene nada que ver, no os imaginéis cosas raras xD. En fin, espero que me perdonéis este _desliz_, prometo nuevas actualizaciones del otro fic en breve.

* * *

Llueve copiosamente sobre Londres. Gotas finas, de las que apenas se sienten cuando tocan tu piel, pero que te dejan empapado en pocos segundos. En la habitación sólo se escucha el sonido del agua contra el cristal de la ventana, un sonido rítmico, monótono, relajante.

Hasta los cielos lloran por ti.

Me alegro de que llueva. Creo que todos nos alegramos. Porque el estruendo del agua que precipitan las nubes ahoga el sonido jadeante de tu respiración. Oculta los sollozos contenidos. Disimula los pasos nerviosos que se escuchan de vez en cuando en el piso de abajo. Nos permite evadirnos, creer que esto no está sucediendo. Creer que tú no estás ahí, a punto de morir. Creer que aún hay esperanza tras ese velo que, poco a poco, desciende sobre tus ojos.

Sí, Harry, sé lo que estás pensando. Que somos unos cobardes.

Y¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón.

Porque, mientras tú te enfrentas a la muerte con la valentía que siempre te caracterizó, nosotros aguardamos intentando ignorarla.

Intentando no darnos cuenta de que tu respiración cada vez es más dificultosa.

Intentando no advertir que el brillo de tus ojos esmeralda se apaga poco a poco.

Intentando ignorar el hecho de que ya no volverás a ver salir el sol en este mundo que tú has salvado.

Harry, mi Harry. ¿Por qué tú, precisamente tú¿Por qué no pudo ser cualquier otro¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse un mago que apenas había llegado a la mayoría de edad¿Por qué?

Sí, son preguntas inútiles porque ya sé la respuesta. De sobra. Conozco esa maldita profecía. Y también sé que eres el mago más poderoso que jamás haya pisado nuestro mundo. Más poderoso que Voldemort, más poderoso que Dumbledore. Algunos ya te comparan con el mismísimo Merlín.

Pero, pese a ello, no puedo evitar conmoverme indignado. Porque a mí no me importaba que fueras el mago que debía de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. A mí lo único que me importaba era que tú eras mío, y que yo era tuyo.

Sí, sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Siento tu noble espíritu Gryffindor revolviéndose ante tamaña herejía. Tendrás que perdonarme.

Pero Harry, a mí lo único que me importaba era que yo te quería y ansiaba pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

¿Recuerdas cómo fue?

Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Soy un estúpido al intentar comunicarme contigo. No sé si yo puedo hablar, y no sé si tú puedes oírme. Pero me da igual. Si existe algún resquicio por el que mis palabras puedan penetrar en tu mente, en tu corazón cada vez más débil, quiero aprovecharlo.

¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? Es una duda que siempre tuve. Nunca quisiste decírmelo, y ya nunca podrás hacerlo.

Yo sí te lo conté todo, con pelos y señales. Tendrás que reconocer que, en nuestra relación, siempre fui yo el más sincero de los dos. Te confesé cómo un día cualquiera me encontré contigo y, cuando fui a insultarte, me sentí hechizado por tus ojos verdes. Te conté cómo tu sonrisa franca y abierta me atrapó cuando por fin empezamos a ser amigos.

Te relaté mis celos, mis dudas, mis miedos. Cómo me sonrojaba ante tu mirada, cada vez más amable y sincera. Cómo tus palabras penetraban hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo reverberar con las suaves cadencias de tu voz.

Pues sí, me enamoré como un niño pequeño, como un idiota. Y no me avergüenza confesarlo, porque me enamoré de ti, Harry Potter. Yo, Draco Mafoy, bebía los vientos por ti. Yo, que te odiaba a muerte. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos insultábamos en nuestros primeros cursos?

Durante un tiempo sufrí. Era un sufrimiento que no había conocido jamás, un sufrimiento dulce y a la vez amargo. Estaba contento de ser tu amigo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ser algo más. Atormentado, te observaba atentamente en espera de algo: un gesto, un abrazo, una simple palabra que diera esperanzas a mi corazón suplicante.

Pero nada llegó. Hasta que exploté.

¿Recuerdas ese día? Seguro que sí.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Más de doscientos puntos de diferencia a favor de los gatitos. Como siempre, atrapaste la snitch.

Ni una sola vez me dejaste atraparla a mí, Potter. Ni una sola vez conseguí llegar a la pelota dorada antes que tú. Y ese día no fue la excepción.

Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo estallar, Harry. Cuando bajamos al campo, cubiertos de barro, sudor y sangre (los muy brutos de Goyle y Crabbe no pararon de mandarte bludgers; claro que tus amigos los Weasley tampoco tuvieron miramientos conmigo), contemplé a la muchedumbre escarlata y dorada que te rodeaba, te abrazaba, te tocaba y te alzaba a hombros. Habíais ganado la copa, claro.

Y yo deseé estar allí, abrazándote como los demás, y no separado de ti por esa túnica verde que cubría mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón clamaba por tenerte, Harry. Y no aguantaba más.

Salí corriendo, olvidando incluso mi cara escoba sobre el campo de quidditch, junto con varias cosas más: el orgullo y la dignidad, entre otras.

Pero también olvidé, y ahora me alegro, que tú no eras tú sin esa nobleza natural que te caracterizaba. Tan Gryffindor. Y cuando me viste salir de allí despavorido, mientras el resto de jugadores de Slytherin corrían malhumorados hacia el castillo sin ni siquiera haberse duchado, buscaste la primera excusa que se te ocurrió para huir de tus admiradores y venir a por mí.

Aún ahora, Harry, me llena de orgullo pensar que renunciaste a saborear la gloria del triunfo merecido y preferiste buscarme a mí, a Draco Malfoy.

¿Recuerdas cómo me encontraste?

Hoy los cielos lloran por ti, pero ese día quien lloraba por ti era yo. La soledad me consumía, sentado en aquél duro banco de vestuario, escuchando de fondo el rumor alborozado de la hinchada de Gryffindor. Y no te miento si te digo que me sentía el chico más desdichado de la tierra.

Entonces alguien entró. Me levanté precipitadamente, pensando que Crabbe o Goyle habrían venido a buscarme, pensando en qué excusa dar para justificar el lamentable estado en el que me encontraba.

Y te vi a ti.

Aún hoy tengo tu imagen grabada en mi memoria, tal y como te vi aquél día en los vestuarios del equipo de Slytherin. El pelo negro más alborotado que nunca, pegado a la frente y a las sienes por efecto del sudor. La túnica escarlata, aún manchada y descolocada, te daba no obstante un aspecto regio. Todavía sostenías en la mano derecha tu preciada Saeta de Fuego.

Tu preciada escoba, la misma que tiraste despreocupadamente a un lado cuando me miraste.

Y recuerdo aquél abrazo. Oh, sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Aún siento el calor de tu cuerpo, tu respiración aún agitada por el esfuerzo de haber atrapado la snitch.

Y tus palabras.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? Y quiero que respondas sinceramente" ordenaste más que preguntaste, clavándome tu mirada esmeralda tan intensamente que me sentí incapaz de mentirte.

Y no te mentí. Te lo dije todo, absolutamente todo. Un torrente de palabras escapó por mi boca. Apenas pensé; dejé hablar a mi corazón. Sin avergonzarme, sin retractarme. Desnudé mi alma ante ti, y sólo pude rogar porque tú me aceptaras.

Aún veo tu mirada, tu mirada sorprendida al principio... cariñosa después.

Y aún hoy me estremezco al recordar la sonrisa que me dirigiste, la sonrisa más tierna que jamás contemplaron mis ojos. Y el calor que nació en mi pecho cuando, tembloroso y asustado, escuché de tus labios, sin apenas poder dar crédito a lo que oía, que tú sentías lo mismo por mí.

Y allí, en aquél pequeño y atestado vestuario, sentados ambos en el banco de madera desde el que tantas veces habíamos escuchado el discurso de nuestros respectivos capitanes, me diste el primer beso.

Mi primer beso.

Si te soy sincero, apenas soy capaz de rememorarlo con claridad. Porque, desde el mismo instante en el que tus labios encontraron los míos, me vi envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones, una auténtica explosión de sentimientos que me hizo perder totalmente el norte y me transportó lejos de allí, a un lugar donde sólo existíamos tú y yo. Un lugar donde el dolor había desaparecido, sustituido por el placer de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, la euforia de tus labios susurrando palabras de amor en mis oídos.

Qué jóvenes éramos, Harry. Y qué inocentes.

Creímos que podríamos ser felices.

Pensábamos que el amor nos bastaría para superar todas las barreras que obstaculizaban nuestro camino por el angosto sendero de la vida.

Y al principio fue suficiente. Tus amigos, los míos, todos nos aceptaron. La casa de Slytherin se resignó a que su príncipe amara al jefe de los leones. Gryffindor aceptó que el famoso Harry Potter proclamara a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado del detestado Draco Malfoy.

Pero qué inocentes y qué estúpidos fuimos.

Han pasado un par de horas. Ya es madrugada, las manecillas del reloj avanzan inexorablemente, Harry, pero aquí, en esta pequeña habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, nadie parece advertirlo.

La penumbra nos envuelve. Apenas un par de velas iluminan el poco acogedor dormitorio. Parece que a ellos les resulta más fácil esconder su dolor en la oscuridad.

Yo, como ya te imaginas, no tengo ese problema.

Observo tu rostro. O, al menos, te veo; ya que no con mis ojos, con mi alma. Paseo intranquilo por la habitación. O, al menos, me muevo.

Escucho un débil llanto, y no tengo que darme la vuelta para reconocerlo. Es Hermione Granger. Y, créeme, Harry, pese a todo, me gustaría tanto consolarla...

Ron la escucha y llega a su lado. La abraza. Hermione esconde su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, y yo contemplo su cuerpo sacudirse con pequeños espasmos que intentan ahogar el llanto.

De nuevo el silencio, roto por el inacabable repiqueteo de las gotas de agua sobre el cristal.

Al menos, me queda el consuelo de saber que esto es justo lo que tú habrías aprobado. Te sentirías orgulloso si pudieras ver cómo Ginny Weasley, la pequeña de la interminable prole de pelirrojos, ha manejado la situación. La única niña de los Weasley ha resultado ser la más temperamental de la familia. A veces Severus masculla entre dientes que es igual que su difunta madre, que en paz descanse.

El Ministro de Magia, ese hipócrita, quiso venir. Y el jefe de los aurores, el mismo que no tuvo agallas para impedir tu muerte. Y el director de _El Profeta_, el que no te creyó y publicó mentiras sobre ti, restándote valiosos apoyos. Y muchísimas personas más, todas arrastrando tras de sí sus rimbombantes cargos y relucientes insignias, pero que jamás movieron un dedo para ayudarte.

Quisieron venir a darte el último adiós, derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo y salir en la foto, pero Ginny se negó en redondo. Hiciste bien en nombrarla Guardiana de los secretos de la Orden. Nadie ajeno a nosotros ha podido entrar en este lóbrego caserón de Grimmauld Place.

Así que hoy estamos aquí los más íntimos, los más cercanos. Los que mejor te conocimos.

En el piso de abajo esperan todos los miembros de la Orden. Los nuevos y los antiguos. Los que te enseñaron a defenderte, y los que aprendieron a luchar contigo. Deberías de ver llorar a Neville, Harry, jamás pensé que ese chico te quisiera tanto.

También están los profesores de Hogwarts. Todos, sin excepción, empezando por Dumbledore y terminando por Trelawney, que, para alivio de todos, ha tenido la delicadeza de no mencionar que ella ya previó tu muerte hace un par de años.

Todos han subido a verte y te han dado su último adiós. Y ahora esperan a escuchar un poco de movimiento en esta pequeña habitación.

Será la señal. La señal que les anuncie que la vida de Harry Potter ha tocado a su fin.

Ignoro si sientes algo, si eres consciente de lo que ocurre. Llevas un rato sin abrir los ojos, aunque tu pecho sigue subiendo y bajando... cada vez más despacio, más despacio...

Y aquí sólo quedan los verdaderamente íntimos. Tus amigos del alma, Ron y Hermione. Y, cómo no, Remus Lupin, que tras la muerte de tu padrino se convirtió en tu verdadero tutor.

Sí, y también estoy yo, claro que sí. No te dejaría solo en un momento como éste por nada del mundo, amor mío.

La lluvia cae con redoblada fuerza.

Hermione ya ha dejado de llorar. Se refugia en brazos de Ron, incapaz de hacer nada más que no sea mirar fijamente la ventana.

Y algo me dice que ya falta poco.

Recorro la habitación, mientras dejo que los recuerdos vuelvan a invadirme, transportándome a otra realidad... alejándome del dolor.

Recuerdo nuestros días felices. Nuestras primeras citas, a escondidas primero, en público después. Aquél beso que me diste a final de sexto curso, en pleno banquete de despedida, sin pudor alguno. Mi padrino Severus te fulminó con una mirada asesina. Aún escucho nuestras carcajadas, alegres. El sonido de la felicidad de aquellos jóvenes, antes de que el odio tornase la alegría en amargura.

Recuerdo nuestra primera vez, esa misma noche, en algún lugar recóndito del castillo de Hogwarts. Yo, nervioso como una colegiala. Tú, tan seguro de ti mismo como siempre, a pesar de que tampoco lo habías hecho antes. Aún me estremezco al recordar tus besos sobre mi piel desnuda, tus caricias, el cariño con el que me trataste, el placer... pero, sobre todo, las palabras de amor que sin recato alguno susurraste a mi oído, el agradable arrullo cuando terminamos y me refugié entre tus brazos, dejando que el sueño me venciera entre ellos, mi cabeza apoyada en tu fuerte pecho.

Recuerdo aquellas cartas almibaradas que me escribiste desde tu prisión muggle en casa de los Dursley. La risa tonta que me entraba al verlas. El celo con el que las guardaba de la vista de mi inquisidor padre. Y el amor que despertaban en mí tus palabras, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba.

Maravilloso verano aquél, Harry. No te vi mucho, pero tenía la certeza de que tan sólo quedaba un año para que tú y yo pudiéramos empezar una vida nueva, juntos para siempre.

¡Merlín, qué inocente era!

Séptimo curso. Y Voldemort aterrando a la comunidad mágica con más fuerza que nunca.

Por primera vez comprendí que ni el odio ni la guerra son buenos. Que, a pesar de que yo había sido educado creyendo en la supremacía de la sangre limpia, lo único que quería era vivir en paz contigo. Ya no me importaba la lucha por la limpieza de la sangre de los magos, ni el odio a los muggles. Sin darme cuenta acabé pensando como tú, pero sólo cuando comprendí que el odio de Voldemort nos separaría para siempre.

Duro año, aquél. Ataques, muertes, y un constante y duro entrenamiento. Tú, sufriendo en silencio; yo, calmando tu miedo. Te pedían que te enfrentaras al más terrible mago de todos los tiempos. Un chico de apenas 17 años. Cualquiera se habría quedado paralizado de puro terror.

Pero no tú, no Harry Potter, no el-niño-que-vivió. Te vi entrenarte hasta la extenuación, te vi mortalmente cansado, psicológicamente agotado en varias ocasiones. Pero seguiste adelante. Superaste tus miedos, tus temores. Y lo hiciste, no por tu bien, ni por el mío, sino porque eras la esperanza de todos. Fue un acto generoso.

Gryffindor hasta la médula.

Y entonces, un día me levanté con un nudo en la garganta y el miedo lastrando mi cuerpo. Había llegado la batalla final y...

¿Harry?

Toses, abres los ojos. Por un momento me siento esperanzado. Pero tu rostro está más pálido que nunca.

Ron, Hermione y Lupin se ponen de pie con tanta celeridad que casi derriban sus asientos. Los del piso inferior deben de haber enmudecido al escuchar el estruendo.

Por un momento ellos sonríen. Pero, pronto, llegan a la misma conclusión que yo.

La muerte ya asoma por encima de tu hombro.

A pesar de ello, consigues confortarnos con el sonido de tu voz, franca, limpia. La voz que un día, no muy lejano, me confesó que me quería.

- Ron... Hermione... Remus... –susurras, intentando sonreír.

- Harry, no te esfuerces –te advierte Hermione.

Pero tú se lo haces comprender con una mirada. Le haces comprender que sabes que vas morir. Y que lo aceptas con gallardía y humildad. Como aceptaste la vida.

- Enterradme... a su lado... –consigues decir.

- ¿Cómo dices, Harry? –murmura Ron, bajando aún más la cabeza para pegar su oído a tus labios.

- Enterradme junto a Draco –dices del tirón, las mandíbulas apretadas por el tremendo esfuerzo que te supone el tener que pronunciar esa breve frase.

Me estremezco al sentir la intensidad de tu amor, si es que los muertos pueden estremecerse, y te miro con ternura pese a que ya no tengo ojos. Tus amigos se miran, pero es Remus el que toma la palabra.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Ya lo he hablado con Severus. Aún no... –titubea- aún no hemos cerrado la tumba en la que está Draco.

Su rostro se contrae, se muerde los labios, y por unos segundos todos pensamos, aterrados, que Remus Lupin va a echarse a llorar. Pero el licántropo se repone. Puedo comprenderle: Lupin acaba de aceptar tu muerte, Harry. Acaba de aceptar que, en pocas horas, contemplará tu ataúd posarse suavemente junto al mío.

Sonríes. Pero no hacía falta que te esforzaras tanto. Hace un rato que Severus dejó claro, en el piso inferior, al mismo Ministro de Magia vía red flu, que las últimas voluntades de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter serían escrupulosamente respetadas.

Porque, amor mío, a gran parte de la comunidad mágica le resulta ofensiva la simple idea de que el cuerpo de Harry Potter, el héroe, descanse para toda la eternidad junto al cadáver de un Malfoy. Aunque ése Malfoy en concreto haya sido el primer no-mortífago de la familia y haya luchado en el bando de los buenos. Pero los crímenes familiares se transmiten de padres a hijos, como el color del pelo o los ojos.

Cierras los ojos. Sabes que te quedan pocos minutos.

Yo también lo sé.

Y, sin saber cómo, mi mente se conecta a la tuya, y puedo adivinar con toda claridad en lo que estás pensando.

Recuerdas el instante de mi muerte.

Recuerdas el momento en el que te diste cuenta de que iba a interponerme entre mi tía Bellatrix y tú. Recuerdas la sonrisa de cariño que te dirigí, mi mirada pidiéndote perdón por haberte engañado.

Porque tú jamás me habrías dejado hacerlo, y yo jamás habría dejado de sacrificarme por ti. Todo se redujo a una simple cuestión: quién de los dos era más rápido. Y, por una vez, amor mío, gané yo.

Y mi muerte fue dulce, porque el _Avada Kedavra_ de tía Bella, que ya estaba medio acabada, no fue lo suficientemente potente para matarme de inmediato. Y, mientras ella era fulminada por los miembros de la Orden, tú me tomaste entre tus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

Yo no podía hablar. Pero te pedí un último beso con los ojos.

Y tú me lo diste. Quizá te alegre saber que lo último que sentí antes de morir fueron tus labios presionándose suavemente sobre los míos.

A partir de entonces, la oscuridad. Imágenes borrosas: contemplarte venciendo a Voldemort. Caer después, bajo el peso de numerosas heridas.

El diagnóstico del medimago: ibas a morir irremediablemente. Quizá por las heridas, quizá porque ya no tenías ganas de seguir viviendo. Quién sabe.

Tu felicidad al saber que ibas a poder encontrarte de nuevo conmigo.

Y el hecho de darme cuenta de que era un espíritu, un espíritu invisible para todo el mundo. Un espíritu al que se había permitido quedarse un día más en el mundo de los vivos con una sola misión: acompañarte en tu último viaje.

Te hablo pero no sé si me oyes. Espero que sí.

Quiero decirte, Harry, cuando apenas te quedan ya unos minutos de vida, que no tengas miedo. No tienes que tener miedo.

Porque más allá de la muerte aún hay esperanza. Dios existe. O, al menos, una bondad tan inmensa que me hace sentir tranquilo y dichoso. Una paz eterna, si prefieres llamarla así.

Quiero hacerte comprender que podemos encontrar en la muerte la felicidad que no pudimos alcanzar en vida.

Que aún hay esperanza para nosotros dos, Harry.

De nuevo abres los ojos.

Y miras justo al rincón donde estoy yo. Débilmente, sonríes.

Entonces, te sobreviene la primera convulsión. Tu rostro se crispa en una máscara de dolor. Lupin se levanta de su sillón, Ron se queda paralizado, Hermione da un grito y se echa a llorar.

- ¡Harry!

Te recuperas débilmente. Les miras.

- No lloréis –susurras-. No estéis tristes. Draco está aquí. Ha venido a buscarme... ahora seremos felices...

Y lo seremos, amor mío. Te lo prometo.

Lloraría si pudiera, Harry. No puedo. Pero la angustia que siento es la misma que si estuviera vivo.

No quiero que mueras, pero al mismo tiempo quiero volver a tenerte conmigo.

Sí, siempre fui un egoísta. Puramente Slytherin.

Te miro. Me miras. La luz de tus ojos empieza a nublarse, poco a poco... y me siento tremendamente afortunado, y conmovido, al comprender que tu última mirada también va a ser para mí.

Tus músculos se aflojan. Tu respiración se apaga, ante la expectación de tus tres amigos...

Aún tienes tiempo de volver a sonreír por última vez.

Antes de que te llegue la ansiada paz.

Antes de que tus ojos se pongan vidriosos, y tu cabeza se deje caer, laxa, sobre la empapada almohada.

Un grito desgarrador rompe el espantoso silencio.

- ¡HARRY! –aúlla Hermione, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente sobre tu cadáver. Ron y Lupin están tan paralizados que ni siquiera alcanzan a sujetarla por los hombros.

Un trueno acompaña su grito en la lejanía. La naturaleza ya se ha enterado de que te has ido. Y el mundo ya nunca volverá a ser igual. Porque Harry Potter ha muerto.

Entonces, veo tu alma. La veo como veo tu cuerpo exánime tendido en la cama. Aparece de repente, y se dirige hacia mí.

Y al fin, Harry, al fin volvemos a encontrarnos. Siento la paz que irradia tu alma recién liberada. Sientes el amor con el que te correspondo. Por primera vez, tus sentimientos acuden claramente a mí, me envuelven cálidamente, en algo que podría ser un abrazo. Se unen con los míos. Es una comunión total, absoluta, ultraterrenal.

Y nuestros espíritus se unen, tímidamente primero, mezclándose con pasión después. No sé en qué nos hemos convertido al dejar detrás nuestros cuerpos. Sólo sé que es nuestra esencia, pura, limpia, la que ahora se promete sin palabras amor eterno, la que ahora contempla un futuro en paz al otro lado del río de la vida.

En la habitación se escucha el llanto de una mujer. Pasos apresurados suben por la escalera. Soy consciente de tu cuerpo sin vida tendido en la cama, con la última sonrisa aún adornando tu rostro lleno de paz.

Pero ya no me importa, ni a ti tampoco. Ambos dejamos de pertenecer a este mundo desde el mismo instante en el que nos dejamos morir por amor.

Y, juntos, como siempre quisimos estarlo, dejamos atrás el dolor que nos acompañó en vida, y nos elevamos, convertidos ya en un solo ser, hacia el cielo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Por si hay dudas (no creo, pero bueno): sí, Draco está muerto durante todo el fic. Perdonadme este toque a lo Sexto Sentido, pero quería que el final, aunque triste, nos dejara con el consuelo de saber que por lo menos están juntos para siempre. En fin, muchas gracias a los que leáis esto y espero que os haya gustado . 


End file.
